The Decision
by Tempest78
Summary: Will Sesshomaru choose life or death?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or any of its characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only claim my plot line. No money is made from this.**

**A/N: I've never done an actual Kagome/Sesshomaru fic before. I figured I'd give it a shot. I hope you all will enjoy the one-shot.**

**XOXOXO:**

**The Decision:**

The vicious battle raged many long, taxing hours, leaving the land ravaged around them. Ground soaked with blood, human, hanyou, and demon alike. Despite all of their efforts, only one of the hanyou's companions managed to survive, proving herself the strongest of the group.

Sesshomaru knelt by her prone form, and wiped the blood from her pale face, as she lay unconscious on the ground._ She fought well, for a human._ His brows knitted at the amount of blood pouring from the wounds she'd sustained. Time and again she'd put herself in front of her friends protecting them with her body like a shield.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is she going to be alright?" His young ward sat with her knees tucked under her, and cradled the woman's hand between her smaller ones. Rin chewed her bottom lip, and stared at Kagome with worry in her eyes.

"Only time will tell, Rin." He bandage the young miko's wounds with ripped pieces of her priestess attire. She'd likely chew him out for it if she were awake.

"Please, save her, my lord." Rin sank her teeth into her lower lip. Her jaw quivered and tears filled her eyes.

"She means that much to you?" Sesshomaru's brow rose. How had his ward grown so attached to the miko in their brief time traveling together?

"She has been very kind to me. Much like a mother." Tears spilled down her cheeks. She rubbed her cheek against Kagome's hand. "The mother I never had."

_Like a mother, eh? _Sesshomaru heaved a sigh. "Jaken, return to the castle with Ahun and Rin. I shall join you shortly."

"But milord – " Jaken scampered over.

"Now Jaken." Amber eyes narrowed. perhaps the imp needed a gentle reminder of who the superior demon was? A swift kick into the tree would do it.

The imp's eyes widened and he swallowed. He hurriedly made his way over to the two headed dragon.

"Come along, Rin."

Rin climbed onto the dragon's back and took the reins. She stared at her provider.

"I know you will do your best. Thank you, my lord." She bowed her head to him, then snapped the reigns. "Home, Ahun."

"Rin, slow down will you? I don't want to fall off." Jaken held to one of the reigns getting dragged into the air. His high pitched squeaky yell was heard as they flew through the sky.

Sesshomaru shook his head, secured the last binding, and blinked. He gently scooped Kagome into his arms, then stared at her, listening to her shallow breathing._ Humans are so fragile._ His mind replayed the conversation he'd shared one night with the miko when he'd found her alone in the woods.

_Kagome went for a walk to clear her mind, and discovered Rin being picked on by some low level demons. She' shot one of the demons who dared to try and lay a hand on the frightened child. _

_Sesshomaru watched from behind a tree as the miko braved the demons and defended his young ward._

_"Please don't let them hurt me." __Rin clung to the woman's legs tightly. _Her tiny body trembled as her arms tightened around the thigh she held.

___"It's okay Rin. Don't worry."_ Kagome's voice was warm and certain as she laid one hand on the child's head. Kagome's head snapped up and she glared at the demons. _"You will not harm this child while I'm around."_

___"What are you going to do priestess?"_ The demons chuckled.

___"Take one more step and you're going to find out."_ Kagome notched her arrow and pulled back the string. 

_The first demon smirked and licked his lips. His gaze locked to the determined miko's. "That girl has invaded my territory. I demand payment." He grinned. "I will have her, and you." His foot lifted as he stepped toward them. Kagome's arrow hit the tree behind him. His eyes widened._

___"Nobody move."_ She reached behind her grabbing another arrow, stared down the shaft, and aimed for the shard in his neck.

___"Lord Sesshomaru, please hurry."_ Rin shook and closed her eyes. 

_"Get them boys!"__ The demon growled. _The demons charged forward and were shot one by one.

_Sweat dripped down Kagome's back as she repeatedly fired at the demons, burning them with her purification powers. The last one started to run towards them. Sesshomaru's poison whip flew through the air chopping the demon in half. He stepped into the open. _

_"You dare threaten what belongs to this Sesshomaru?" He bared his fangs and his amber eyes slowly turned red._

His lips titled at one corner as he remembered the fire in Kagome's eyes as she proceeded to ay into him about not leaving a child alone, especially at night._ That was the first time I'd ever allowed any human to live after chastising me._ He recalled how she'd convinced him to travel with she and her friends so she could watch the child when he was away on business.

Rin had been very enthusiastic about getting to be around the fox kit and miko. After a long, silent debate with himself, Sesshomaru found himself traveling with the miko and her friends. He remembered how amusing it was to watch the feisty miko send the half-breed to the ground with a simple word.

His mind flashed back to the fierce battle, and how this woman purposefully put herself in harm's way to aide her friends and protect his ward, without a thought of her own safety time and again. Naraku had unexpectedly attacked the camp while he'd been elsewhere tending to business._ Jaken prattled nonstop about the miko and how she protected Rin._

Sesshomaru found himself reluctant to leave the woman to die. Still the alternative was too horrible to even contemplate. All his life Sesshomaru despised his father's involvement with the human woman which led to the great Inutashio's early demise. Sesshomaru felt great contempt for the human race because of it. Yet here he was, not only with a young human ward, but now he'd grown fond a miko, who was currently dying in his arms.

He walked over to the spring, and watched the light begin to fade from her brown eyes. Coldness seeped into his soul at the thought of never seeing her smile, or hearing her tinkling laughter again. Such thoughts did not sit well with him at all.

For the first time in his life, the Tai Youkai felt indecisively torn between his options. He could either let the miko die or… His brows knitted and pulled together as his inner beast's words rang in his mind.

_There is only one way to save her at this point. So what will it be mighty Sesshomaru?_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _She will likely be mad at me for what I am about to do, but so be it. _His clawed hand carefully swept some stray hair away from her neck. _She does not deserve the path she was forced into, nor the early death trying to claim her._

His head leaned back and his mouth opened. Pearly white fangs elongated. His head came down, and the fangs dove deep into the tender flesh where her neck and shoulder joined. His inner beast roared in a mix of anger and glee as his soft tongue licked up the blood pooling around the wounds in her neck.

Her body jerked and she tried to wriggle free, but he firmly held her in place. Her eyes flew open at the burning sensation coursing through her neck.

After a few seconds he retracted his fangs and lapped up the blood until the wounds closed, leaving behind two iridescent scars. He inhaled deep, drawing in her scent, then nuzzled his mark.

Her eyes fluttered shut. Her breathing slowly evened out to a strong, healthy pace. He closed his eyes and hung his head, holding her close to his chest. _How the mighty have fallen, eh father? _Amber eyes stared down at the pale face of his mate and he sighed.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Remember this is my first shot at a real Sesshomaru/Kagome eccentric fic. How did I do? Should I continue it into a full fledged story? Please read and review, thanks. XD**


End file.
